


A Moment's Peace

by black_rose4



Series: A Strange New World [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_rose4/pseuds/black_rose4
Summary: “I want you.”


  Preston licks his lips, looks her up and down. His gaze lingers on her chest again, on that damned red lace. She’s painted her lips to match, a bright red he’s unused to seeing on her. He decides he rather likes it, even if he does prefer her usual darker shade.


  “I take it you have something in mind then?”





	

It’s late now, the sun having finally dipped below the horizon and the sky changed from the soft pinks of the evening to a cool blue. The humidity left with it, replaced by a slight breeze. Perfect for sitting out in with a drink and good company.

For all Anna loves throwing herself into her work, she loves her breaks more. Of course, there’s always  _ just one more thing _ to do. But not here, looking out across the peaceful waters of Spectacle Isle, the Castle far behind her. 

She rests her head on Preston’s shoulder, his arm loose around her waist as they sit and watch the waves lap at the shoreline in the near distance. From up here it all looks rather beautiful. The sunset, the beach, the trees. The cityscape, just far enough away to silence its noise. A whole other world away from the seclusion of their little island. 

Anna smiles to herself as she soaks it all in. Preston mirrors her smile and sighs contently. “It sure is beautiful, isn’t it?”

She hums in agreement. “And peaceful. At least now those mirelurks are long gone.”

Preston barks a laugh. “Those fucking mirelurks. You had to go and find another queen, didn’t you?”

“Still glad I had my flamer on me?”

“Yes.  _ And _ your missile launcher.”

Anna grins up at him. “And you say I carry them around for no good reason. Though I may leave them here for a while, just in case another queen moves in. Gives me a reason to keep the next missile launcher I find that way, instead of just scrapping it or selling it.” She watches as Preston rolls his eyes and tuts once. Her grin doesn’t falter, only broadens. “Admit it, you liked setting that thing on fire.”

“Sure. What I  _ didn’t _ like was you almost hitting me with that missile.”

She sits up abruptly at that remark. “Hey! That was an accident and I’ve already apologised for that. I  _ did _ shout for you to dodge. Not my fault you were slow to react.”

“I was busy fighting off her babies.” He opens his mouth to continue, but Anna’s moving from his side to straddle his waist. Preston is  _ very _ aware of the fact that Anna’s chest is close to eye level. He decides to humour her. “Do you want something?”

Anna says little, simply grins and wiggles in his lap. She arches her back slightly, shoving her chest further into Preston’s face. Her dress is open more than usual at the top - something Preston had noticed earlier but pinned on the hot weather. Now he wonders if she had other, more deliberate intentions at the time or if this is just a happy coincidence. He suspects a little of both.

He notices the edge of something else. Red lace. Not her usual nude or off-white, but one of her ‘special occasion’ bras. He draws his gaze away from her chest to look her in the eye. “You still haven’t given me an answer.”

“I want  _ you _ .”

Preston licks his lips, looks her up and down. His gaze lingers on her chest again, on that damned red lace. She’s painted her lips to match, a bright red he’s unused to seeing on her. He decides he rather likes it, even if he does prefer her usual darker shade.

“I take it you have something in mind then?”

Anna nods and leans down to kiss him, slow and sensual. “Maybe. Would you like to hear it?” He nods, traps her bottom lip between his teeth. Anna moans before drawing back slightly, forehead resting against his and hot breath tickling his lips as she speaks. “First, I want to tie you up. Maybe with those handcuffs I keep telling you I want to use on you.”

She kisses him once before continuing. “Then, I think I’m going to ride you. Get you good and ready to go first, blow you a little to get you nice and wet and  _ hard _ . Maybe I’ll sit on your face too, let you eat me out a little. Make things nice for the both of us before I hop on. I haven’t fully decided yet. Too many choices.”

She feels his cock pressing against her arse and she wriggles against him. He groans, mouth seeking hers. She lets him kiss her before she speaks again. “Then, if it’s alright with you love, I’d like to fuck that pretty ass of yours.” Another groan and he takes her face in his hands, pulls her into his kiss. She feels him nod over and over, mumbling “ _ God yes _ ” against her lips.

His hands move to her hair, taking out pin after pin with practised ease. Once free of its usual mass of bobby pins, Preston tangles his hand in her hair, drags her closer to him, turns her head with his as they kiss. His other hand moves down to her hip, paws the flesh of her side, draws her skirts up until he can feel bare skin underneath his fingertips. He’s panting hard when he breaks away to speak. “I want you so bad.”

Anna chuckles, the sound rumbling against his lips. She’s breathing just as hard as him. “Then lemme stand up a sec.”

His hand lingers on her hip as she pushes herself up and off of his lap, setting her feet back firmly on the ground. Anna moves around the sofa, hand trailing across the back of it as she walks. His gaze follows her, watches the sway of her hips. Watches her hands work down the buttons on her dress. Watches it fall in a puddle of cloth behind her.

He’s not sure where to look first, not as she turns to give him a view of both sides. The front and the back. That glorious chest of hers and that  _ equally _ glorious ass. Preston licks his lips, captures his bottom lip between his teeth and shakes his head in disbelief. 

“You ready to pick your jaw off the floor yet?” She’s trussed herself up like this many a time back in the day. Dolled herself up in her nicest lingerie, stuck on her heels to make her legs and ass looked even more amazing. Swapped out her usual day-to-day makeup for something a little smokier, reddened her lips and rouged her cheeks. Today is no different. She doesn’t need him to tell her how good she looks right now, but it’s damn nice to hear.

“Let me get a closer look.” He is quick to join her, staring down at her like a starving man. His hands ghost over her skin, follow each curve and line of fat and muscle. He lingers around the lace, hooking the top of his index finger underneath the material and tugging gently on it. “Red suits you.”

She grins as she watches him take it all in, take  _ her _ in. “So I’ve been told. It’s much more striking than black lace, don’t ya think? More eye-catching.” She waits to see if he replies, but all that comes out is a mumbled noise of agreement. His eyes remain fixed on her, eating her up. It’s been too long since she’s done this, for either of them. 

It takes great effort to coax him towards the bed. She’s thankful for the handcuffs on the bedside table now, bobby pins kept beside them to quickly pick the lock when needed – though if needs be she knows how to pop these open with her hands, years of experience and practise that never left her. His hands insist on exploring as she sits him on the bed, guides him towards the top. “Do I have to cuff you already?”

“That depends. Do I also have to right to remain silent?” 

He grins up at her, but Anna simply laughs, a puzzled look on her face. “Do you  _ properly _ know what that means?” A pause and she continues. “Besides, silent is the last thing I want you to be. You know I like it when you’re vocal. And anyway, it’s kinda hard for you to stay silent when you’re meant to speak up if you need to use your safeword.”

She straddles his chest as she gathers his wrists, holding them to the headboard. Preston is still grinning up at her. “But I  _ can _ remain silent if I like?” 

“Sure.” She laughs once before clicking the handcuffs shut around one wrist and threading the other cuff around a bar on the headboard. “But I’m gonna try my hardest to make you moan.”

* * *

 

Night has fully set in by the time they settle down. The covers are pulled over them, shielding them from the chill of the night that clings to the sweat on their skin. Preston lays in Anna’s arms, stealing her body heat. Her hand runs through his hair, gentle and comforting, just like the soft words she utters to him. Words of comfort and reassurance and love. He smiles as he hears them. 

His head pokes up from between her breasts. “Can I just say again how much I like those cuffs? I mean,  _ damn _ , they are far better than using an old shirt.” 

“They’re certainly better at keeping you nice and secure. You didn’t wriggle your way out of them or anything.” He chuckles quietly and she places a kiss on his forehead. “So long as you’re happy and comfortable using them, we can gladly do it again.” 

Preston smiles. “I’d like to. And you certainly seemed happy with me restrained like that. I’ve not seen you get  _ that _ into getting me off in a while.” 

Anna simply shrugs. “What can I say? You looked  _ really _ hot.” 

“Hey, I’m not complaining. I’ve not come like that in a while is all.” He sighs deeply, sinking back down into her arms. “Man, I feel like I could sleep for days, I’m that relaxed.” 

Anna opens her mouth to reply, but shuts it again when she sees his eyes close. He’s quick to fall asleep and she’s glad to see it, too used to spending their nights awake and restless. 

It takes a while for her to join him, her mind too active to sleep just yet. She falls asleep to the steady tick of the turrets, arms tight around her partner and a small but content smile on her lips. 


End file.
